Among conventional cylindrical batteries, there is a battery containing a columnar electrode group obtained by winding belt-like positive and negative electrode plates in a spiral manner via a belt-like separator and contained in a cylindrical battery case, as disclosed in Patent Document 1.
However, a winding misalignment may occur between the positive and negative electrode plates during a winding process in the battery in which the belt-like positive and negative electrode plates and the separator are wound in the spiral manner. Then, there arises a problem that a desired battery capacity may not be achieved in the cylindrical battery or that an internal short-circuit may be caused.